1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of vibrating hand tools, and more particularly to a novel glove or padding assembly which fits over a conventional vibrating hammer normally held in the hand of the user and which protects the user""s hand from injury.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, it has been the conventional practice to use vibrating hammers which include a housing for enclosing a motor and a reciprocating hammering member. The housing is held in the palm of the user""s hand and when energized the reciprocating hammer is employed to impact against nails or other fastening devices in order to provide securement. Normally, the housing for the motor is composed of a metal which is hard and which transfers any impact loading and vibration into the hand and arm of the user. Also, the motor generates heat and the elevated temperature is passed through the metal housing to the hand of the user. Injury to the user""s hand and skin is often times experienced when using the ergonomically inefficient metal housing without any protection for the user""s hand.
Therefore, a long-standing need has existed to provide a means for reducing or absorbing shock transferred to the user""s hand during impacting of a nail or the like when using a conventional impact or vibrating hammer. Also, a better means is needed permitting the user to grip the metal housing so as to avoid slippage or dropping of the hammer during a nailing procedure.
Accordingly, the above problems and difficulties are avoided by the present invention which provides a novel impact or vibrating hammer glove having motor housing cover with a palm portion residing across the top of a hammer housing and with downwardly depending attachment flaps which wrap around the housing and detachably fasten with a stationary fitting holding a reciprocating hammer head within the housing. The glove further includes a securement strap that is trained through slots in selective ones of the flaps so that the terminating ends thereof engage in a buckle loop and a hook and pile fastener. An additional cushion is placed between the palm portion of the cover and the underside of the strap to provide additional shock and vibration absorption. The strap includes a securement ring midway between its opposite ends which is intended to reside around the stationary fitting on the motor housing as well as the reciprocating hammer head so that the strap and the glove are properly aligned, mounted, and retained. Air vents are provided in the palm portion of the cover as well as in selected and critical locations on the attachment flaps so that heat generated by the motor within the housing may readily be dissipated to the environment.
Furthermore, some conventional impact or vibrating hammers include a tubular handle which outwardly projects from the motor housing and a glove or cover is provided for detachably mounting onto the handle so that the user""s hand is fully protected from shock and vibration damage.
Therefore, it is among the primary objects of the present invention to provide a shock and vibration absorbing glove or cushion assembly which is ergonomically efficient so as to protect the user""s hand from damage or injury due to shock, vibration or heat conditions.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a novel cushioned glove or assembly which is resistant to heat or cold and which will protect the user""s skin and hand from any extreme temperature conditions generated by the tool""s motor.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a novel pneumatic hammer glove which not only absorbs shock and vibration but which reduces grip fatigue and protects the user""s hand from injury.
A further object resides in providing a hook and pile strap fastener for holding the impact hammer or nailer to the user""s palm to avoid slippage or dropping of the hammer during a hammering procedure.
A further object resides in providing materials for a hammer cover which insulates against heat or cold conditions and which fully absorbs shock and vibration during a nailing or hammering procedure.